Love Changes Things
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: Jaime is 17 years old and has two younger siblings that he is looking out for especially his energetic sister who is a freshman, She is a lot like her mother. Nathan and Haley truly have there handfuls with their children and work.
1. Life With the Scotts

One Tree Hill: Love Changes Things

I don't own any characters

Song: Don't Stop Believing' (Glee Cast Version)

Haley James Scott pulled her raven blue SUV into her garage. She had just come home from a long day at work preparing her lesson plans for when school starts, which was tomorrow. She carefully got out of her SUV grabbed her bags and went inside.

"Kid's?" Haley asked loudly

"Outside" She heard Jaime yell from the backyard. Haley put down her bags and headed for the backyard and she said with a priceless smile "Basketball I should have known"

"Always Mom" said Jordan. Haley watched her children playing basketball for a few minutes before her mind drifted into though.

**Haley's mind**

_Jamie is so big now 17 years old, he is a senior my little man isn't so little anymore, just look at him blonde hair blue eyes. It's like he is Lucas son. But, he acts like Nathan when he plays basketball. And Jordan my little girl is 15 and is starting high school tomorrow. She looks like me but with Nathan eyes. She reminds me of myself sometime other times I have no idea where she gets it from. Lastly there's Jake my little champ, he only 12 but he could fool you with the way he plays basketball. He looks exactly like Nathan right down to the attitude. Now my husband Nathan --._

"Earth to Mom" said Jake patiently waiting for Haley to answer

"Sorry I was just thinking about you kids and how big you are" Haley said trying to make sense of what she had missed

"You missed my slam dunk on the 10 foot net" Jake said sadly

"I'm sorry champ, show me now?" Haley said

"Okay, I will but watch this time" Jake said making sure his mom was watching

Jake grabbed a basketball and dribbled it for a minute than ran up to the net jumped grabbed the rim and dunked the basketball, then hung for a second. Jake jumped down and looked up at his mother. Haley was speechless

"Great job Champ, I think we might have to get ice cream later what do you think?" Haley said when she finally found her words.

"Yes please, Mom" Jake said with a huge smile

"You're going to have to show your father first" Haley said thinking of Nathan who was preparing the gym at the school for Basketball tryouts since he was the head coach

"I No, I can't wait till he gets home" Jake said looking at the clock; Nathan is usually home at 5:30 it was 5:20.

"Mom, I need to talk to you" said Jordan with a little bit of fear in her voice

"Sure, Sweetie come inside with me and we can talk well I make dinner" Haley said

"Okay, I'll be inside in five I want to practise shooting a bit longer" Jordan said with that smirk Nathan usually gives Haley.

Haley turned around and walked back into her house and into the kitchen to start making dinner. Just then Nathan bursts into the kitchen carrying take out

"Nathan, you know how I feel about takeout" Haley said displeased

"I know, I'm sorry honey, it's just we've both been busy at work all week, and schools starts tomorrow" Nathan said explaining his reasons.

"Fine, go see Jake outside he has something to show you" Haley said

Nathan kissed Haley, like the First time they kissed when she was merely 16, it never gets old.

"Get a room" Said Jordan in disgust

Haley and Nathan hadn't noticed Jordan walk into the kitchen

"Sorry, Jordan didn't see you there kido" said Nathan as he turned to go see Jake in the backyard

"So girly what you want to talk about?"

"High school, Mom" Jordan said

"What seems to be the problem?" Haley said realizing Jordan look very worried

"Well mom, in Middle school, I was that girl top of the school, Cheer, Basketball and even tutoring. But high school different I have to start all over not to mention you and dad are going to be there everyday"

"Jordan, everything going to be fine, you will fine your place and learn to balance your life, and if you don't want me to I won't point out that you're my daughter for a little while okay?"

"That's sounds like a plan mom" Jordan said agreeing with her mother

Later that night after dinner and after the kids had gone to bed. Nathan and Haley were curled up together on there bed talking as they did almost every night.

"Nathan, Jordan's really nervous for tomorrow" Said Haley

"Why should she be?" said Nathan confused

"She scared because she was the best in middle school, but she has to start all over in high school, so were not going to say to anybody that's my daughter okay?" Haley said as she looked into Nathan's blue eyes.

"Ok, but if somebody asks me I'm not denying it" Nathan said as he moved his hand onto Haley's waist.

"I'm good with that, and I'm tried busy day tomorrow, I'll talk to you in the morning" Haley said as she curled up in Nathan arms.

_What is that annoying sound _Haley thought to herself _it awoke me from a really good sleep, alarm clock._ Haley forced her arm to move to tap the snooze button. The clock read 6:45 to her surprise. She rolled over to tap Nathan to get up but he was already gone to work. So Haley pulled herself out of bed and towards the kitchen. The coffee was already made thanks to Nathan. Haley drank her coffee in complete silence before going to get dressed. Then at 7 Haley needed to wake the kids up for school. First would be Jordan since she is the biggest sleepy head of them all.

"Jordan, Sweetie, time to get up" Haley said into Jordan's ear

Jordan moaned _so much like me okay plan b_

"There's a guy here to see you" Haley said with a little grin

Jordan shot out of bed and into the bathroom "Where, Who, Why, How do I look?" Jordan said as fast as she could

"Got cha" Haley said laughing as hard as she could

"Not again" Jordan said in dismay

"Jordan, are you sure I'm your mother?" Haley asked

"Unfortunately you are, because I look like you when I was your age" She said with her little smirk.

"Okay go have some breakfast" Haley said smiling

Haley walked out of Jordan's room and into Jamie room. To Haley's disbelieve Jaime was up and dressed for school. Jamie was laying on his bed reading the unkindness of ravens for the thousandth time.

"Does it get better every time you read it?" Haley asked her oldest son.

"it sure does mom, it nice to read about you and dad and uncle Luke when you guys were my age" Jaime said giving his mother the same excuse every time he reads it.

"Okay Jaime, go get something to eat and please don't fight with your sister, be mature" Haley said making sure Jaime wouldn't

"Mom, I'm a senior now I don't go for anything but mature" Jaime said trying to sound mature when really he was just laughing in the inside

"You better, no Freshman picking on her okay? She already nervous don't make it worse you understand me Jamie?" Haley said

"I promise mom, I'll look out for her okay" Jamie said understanding that he have to tell all seniors not to his sister or he pound them.

Jamie walked again, happy with himself he finally had someone to protect, so what if its his sister.

Haley turned out of Jamie's room and walked to Jake's room to find a note that said "Mom, I'm in the backyard practising basketball, Jake K Scott."

________________________________________________________________________

" Jamie your going to drive, Jake to school and Jordan okay?" Haley said when she returned to the kitchen to grab her bags to head to work

"Sure mom, the Middle school, then my own school" Jaime said smiling back at his mother

"But mom, I wanted dad to take me to school" Said Jake confused

Haley though for a minute

"Jake, dad will drive you tomorrow ok champ?" Haley said quickly before darting out the door to head to work.

" Eat up you too, we have to leave soon" said Jaime taking control of the house since he is the oldest.

"Jam, there's a half an hour till school?" said Jordan

"Correct but, Jake's school starts in like fifteen minute and besides I want to be early today" Jamie said telling his sister and method to his thinking

"oh ok I understand now let me grab my bag and I'll be ready" Jordan said about to leave the kitchen

"Me too Big Bro, but I'm already ready." Jake said. Jake was wearing and pair of basketball shorts that said ravens and a blue shirt.

"You really can't wait till High School Jake?" Jaime said chuckling

"I can't wait but I have three years in middle school, to prefect my skills" Jake said

"Jordan James Scott get your butt to the car, were leaving like now" Jamie yelled as he left the house to go to the car.

Jordan finally came out of the house in a different outfit, for the third time today.

"Finally" Jaime said as Jordan sat in the front passenger seat.

"Sorry I spilt toothpaste on my other shirt" Jordan said

"I Don't Care" Jaime said backing out of the drive way in his Black HHR.

"Thanks a lot Jordan, Jake is going to be late now" Jaime said informing her

"Well only the Cool kids are late right Jakey?" Jordan said with her little smirk

"Wrong, Jordo, I'm going to get a rep of being like you then" Jake said unhappily

"Oh and you'd rather have a rep of being Jaime Scott little brother?" Jordan said

"Actually ya" Jake said

Jaime pulled his car up in front of Tree Hill Middle school

"There you go little bro your not late see, I got you here on time good luck see you later" Jamie said as Jake got out of the car.

Jake ran up the steps and inside his school and Jaime drove away

"So I hear, you're nervous" Jaime said to his sister

"Maybe, you told you?" Jordan asked confusedly

"I can just tell come on I'm your big brother, I'm looking out for you"

"So no freshman beatings?"

"Right, but you have to promise to protect Jake in three years clear?"

"Crystal" Jordan said

"Okay so were almost at school" Jaime said

"Great I'm not so nervous" Jordan said

"Text me if your lost or getting picked on or harassed by guys" Jaime said

_Jaime does care about me he would never say anything other than this_ "ok" Jordan said

Jaime pulled his car into the senior parking section, and got out and Jordan surely followed. "Hey, sis I never got a chance to ask who is your homeroom teacher?"

"English and lucky me I have mom"

Jaime laughed "I had her freshman year, just hand in everything in on time and you'll be fine"

A/N: so this is my one tree hill Fan fic I absolute love the show and decided to write one about Naley and there kids so tell me what you think, Review please :P


	2. The Day it all Started

I don't own any of this characters

The Day it All Started

Song: Cross my heart- Marianas Trench

Jaime and Jordan had gone there separate ways as soon as they reached inside the school. Which of course Jordan got lost on her way to her locker but her soon texted Jaime, he hadn't been away from her for more than ten minutes and she already needed his help, great she was hopeless. Jaime was talking to some of his friends as he received Jordan's text that read "Jam, I'm lost I can't find my locker" Jaime quickly text back " What room are you near I'll be there in 5 minutes" Jordan looked around and saw room 101 so she texted Jaime " room 101"

"I can't leave you 5 minutes can I" Jaime said when he found Jordan

"It was ten, and I'm sorry" Jordan said

"Jord, its okay, what number your locker" Jaime asked

"Jam, it's um, 2111" Jordan said

"Okay that's near mine follow me" Jaime said

"Oooo, Jamie Scott has a Girlfriend?" Said an older girl as Jaime and Jordan walked by.

Jordan felt something inside her so she said it "I'm his Sister you tool, he being a good big brother Jeeze" Jordan felt as if she had just commented social suicide

"Wow, little Scott you better watch it" said the girl.

Then Jaime spoke up "You touch her, and you will be dealing with me, you got me Shelby?"

"I think I had you last year, when you slept with me" said Shelby

"That never happen, I don't know where you come up with these stories but there old, so just keep your mouth shut" Jaime said grabbing Jordan's arm and taking her to her locker.

"Here you go Jordan, please stay out of trouble at least till lunch" Jaime asked his sister

"I'll try jam, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that back there it just came out" Jordan explained to her brother.

"I wish I had the guts to do that Jordan, that's why your so much like dad, you stand up for the people you love" Jaime told his sister

"How do you know that?" Jordan asked

Jaime went into his backpack pulled out the unkindness of ravens and handed it to Jordan "Read it and you'll see, get to class you don't want mom to give you an ear full the first day" Jaime said

"Okay and I know where I'm going so you don't need to worry" Jordan informed her brother.

Jordan walked down the hall and two feet from her class a senior stops her

"Name" said the bulky boy

"Jordan" Jordan said

"Jordan who?"

"Jordan James Scott" Jordan said looking around

"Scott? Are you sure I get a lot of that just so they don't get the beating"

"Trust me I'm a Scott, I'll prove it"

"How?"

"Watch, Mrs. James Scott" Jordan Yelled

Haley came running out of her classroom "What Jordan What's wrong?" Haley said

"Oh nothing, um" Jordan said thinking of the guys name

"Bruce" the senior said

"Didn't believe I was a Scott, so I proved it to him" Jordan said

"And why should it matter if you're a Scott or not?" Haley said trying to make sense of this situation

"It doesn't Mrs. J.S it's a little bit of First day humor" Said Bruce

"Get to class Bruce and no touching anybody" Said Haley

"Jordan, what was that all about?"

Well I was so close to class, and he didn't believe I was a Scott so I showed him" Jordan said with a cute little smile.

"Fine, what's that in you hand?"

"The unkindness of ravens"

"First Jaime, Now you" Haley said to her daughter

Jordan waited a second before entering the class after her mother, just not to make it look like she was a nerd

The bell rang and people poured into the class, everyone sat down.

"Welcome to High School, My name is Mrs. James Scott and I will be your English teacher this year" Haley said to her class of thirty students.

The first thing they did was a get to know you game and of course knowing her mother, picked Jordan to go first.

"Okay so my Name is Jordan Scott" _okay so that's the first time I didn't say James ever_ "and my favourite thing is basketball, and I'm trying out for the team" Jordan said

Next was a guy named Shane. "Hi I'm Shane Edwards, and me and my mom moved here to be away from my dad who is crazy, I also love basketball" he winked at Jordan as he sat down

_OMG that guy is HOT, like unbelievably maybe he is my prince _Jordan though

On the other hand Haley though _NO, NO, NO stay away from my daughter, she is not me, he is not Nathan its not happening she can't date until she 20_.

Next was another guy named Justin. "My name is Justin Jacobs and I lived in tree hill my whole life and I love basketball, of course school comes first"

_Ewe, nerd, but a kind of attractive nerd_ Jordan thought_._

Haley was sitting there having a silent freak out _NO, maybe, school comes first because there's girls, I wasn't born yesterday _Haley glanced over at Jordan who was checking out almost every guy in the class._ Great, I have Brooke Jr. as a daughter crap._

A bunch of people went and then the last person stood up "Hi I'm Josh and I'm an alcoholic" Haley looked at Josh "nah, I'm just kidding I'm a basketball player, and a writer I guess sort of and maybe a comedian? Last name is Maple, look forward to being in your class Mrs. J.S" he said with a smile and sat down.

_Now he is something different, like a smart hot guy, and I think I might like him. _Jordan though, while Haley was thinking _If she was to want any guy he seems respectable, so he would be allowed._

Meanwhile in Jaime first period class which was gym.

"Scott, tell us something you did this summer" said Nathan even though he already knew

"High flyers coach" Jaime replied

"And how many of you even lifted a weight, ran a mile, was active some how?" Nathan asked the class.

A kid threw his hand up "You" Nathan yelled

"Name is Cody, Cody Maple, Actually I went to Europe and played in there version of high flyers matter of fact so did my little bro" the kid said

"Well Cody, you must be new to tree hill and I'm glad to here that I look forward to having you and your brother at the tryouts" Nathan said with a smile

"We will be there coach, you can count on it" Cody said with a smile

"Now run 6 laps of the track" Nathan yelled

All 40 boys got up and start to run the track as he timed them

________________________________________________________________________

Jordan second period class was Music something she had no problem with, so that class flew by. But for Jaime who had English, wasn't happy to find out he had his mother for English. He walked into the class and grabbed a seat at the back. And put his iPod on.

The bell rang and Haley stood up "Class is starting no music, it's time for listening"

Jaime put his iPod away and pretended to listen. _I love my mom and everything but having her for English, when she'll correct my papers right in front of me, makes me so angry. _

"Class, here is a copy of hamlet that we will start reading next class so bring it tomorrow" Haley said as she handed a copy to Jaime, she said "After class"

The bell rang and everybody poured out of the class. Except for Jaime Scott

"James Scott, do you care to explain yourself?" Haley said in a strict tone

"Nope, not really" Jaime replied

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because you're my teacher Mom" Jamie said

Haley was shocked "It was never a problem before"

"I know its just I'm not going to have you in university checking over my papers and fixing them" Jaime said

"I understand, I will not do that at all, no special treatment OK?" Haley said

"That would be awesome mom, I don't want any help only at school, in class, at home we don't talk about English" Jaime said

"Sure Jaime that sounds like a plan now go have some lunch.

Jamie walked out of the classroom and towards the caf. To grab some lunch, no doubt he'd probably get a texted for Jordan any second. He checked his phone nothing. Jordan had already gotten her lunch and had made a couple of friends, three to be exact. Their names were Mac, Jess and Ryan. The four of them hit it off as soon as they said hi. Mac which is short for Mackenzie, is a small, blonde hair brown eyed girl. Jess is Mac's Twin, except for the fact Jess is tall, and has a darker blond than Mac and she has green eyes. Ryan, is a whole another story he that guy that can get along with just about anybody.

"Your going to eat that?" said Jordan eying Mac's plate beside her

"Sure, why not, its got to taste better than its looks" Mac said poking the mystery meat.

"Trust me, its disgusting" Jordan said

"How would you know?" Ryan asked

"My brother told me, he is a senior" Jordan answered in her own little way

"Really? Is that why not body come near us since you started hanging with us?" asked Jess

"Ya, my brother said if they touch me, he'd pound them" Jordan said

"So English was interesting, all the guys were checking you out Jordan" said Mac

"I don't know why though" Jordan said confusedly

"Jordan, its simple, you're a Scott, and your Hot" Ryan said

"Thanks Ryan, but it was kind of hard to believe I was nervous for today" Jordan

"No Problem" Ryan said

Just then Josh Maple and a couple of his friends stopped at the table Jordan was sitting at.

"Hey it's Jordan right?" Josh asked hoping he was right

"Yes it" Jordan said looking up at Josh.

"Are these seats taken" Josh pointed to the four empty seats

"Nope not at all" Jordan said with the biggest grin on her face

Haley had gone to the caf to supervise the students, since it was her week to do that and notice Josh and Jordan talking. _Great, four more years of watching my daughter, with guys, just great, ah he seemed okay. _

Jaime finally had gotten his lunch and sat down with all his friends that were talking about there summer. But Jaime wasn't interested he wanted to know what his sister was doing.

"Hey, Hot shot" said Chloe Davis, his on again off again girlfriend. They are currently off right now but maybe not for long.

:"Chloe, not right now" Jaime said not even looking up

"Jaime what's wrong, come on you can tell me" Chloe said taking a seat down beside him

"You remember my sister right?"

"Jordan, obviously what about her" Chloe said

"well she might get into some trouble with some seniors, so I told her to text me if she needed me" Jaime said concerned

"And she hasn't texted you has she" Chloe asked

"No" Jaime said

"Maybe she made friends" Chloe asked

"Most likely, I was just kind of hoping she'd need me" Jaime said finally looking up at Chloe.

"I'll keep my eye open for her okay?" Chloe said

"Okay, and Chloe, you look amazing today" Jaime said smiling, with a twinkle in his eye

"Thanks Jaime" Chloe said as she blush

"So Jordan, since I'm new to Tree Hill, want to show me around sometime?" Josh asked Jordan

"I'd love to how about tonight after basketball?" Jordan said

"That sounds great, meet me outside the gym then?" Josh said as he started to get lost in her eyes.

"Of Course" Jordan said agreeing with Josh.

A/N: I was so happy when I woke up this morning to see that I had emails, about my story, thanks, so as that was chapter 2, tell me what you think I got a couple more things on the way in the story, Review?


	3. Trying, Crying and Making up

I do not own any characters from One Tree hill

Trying, Crying and Making Up

Song: I'm in love with a girl – Gavin Degraw

After school the Gym was full of Boys wanting to tryout for the ravens probably like 100, there was one girl in the crowd, Jordan, was tryout of for the boys team and Nathan was totally unaware that she was in the crowd. He started calling last names

"Jaime, Jordan, Jeff, Josh, Cody, Collin, Kevin, Shane, Justin, Mike, Alex and Adam your heat 1 line up over on the line. Devon, Matt, Scott, Luke, Ryan, etc…" Nathan called about 10 heats of boys and had heat one lined up on the line.

Nathan notice Jordan lined up with heat one_ she can't play to raven boy standards_ _I'll talk to her after she runs a suicide._ "Heat one your going to run a suicide" Nathan said

He blew his whistle and they started he timed them of course Jaime finished first at 52 seconds then Jordan with 55 second then Josh at 57 seconds then Cody with 58 and so on.

"Jordan, come over here" Nathan Yelled after she finished, he also motion for Skills to take over with the suicides.

"Ya coach?" Jordan asked looking up at her dad

"When you said you were trying out for the team I though u meant the girls team?"

"No, Dad get real if I want any chance of getting any better, I need this team"

"Well, it's a boy's league"

"That never stopped me before dad, my whole life you had me playing on guys teams"

"That was different Jordan, that wasn't High School"

"Let me tryout at least okay?"

"Fine"

Jordan ran back over to her heat which was showing lay ups. Jordan grabbed a ball and did a lay up. Nathan watched _oh man I never realized how talented she was at basketball, since I am always busy watching the boys. _

"Jordan, your doing so good" Said Jaime

"Thanks Jam, I hope dad's convinced" Jordan said

"Trying to prove to him that you're good enough aren't you"

"Just a little bit"

"What about cheer?"

"That's tomorrow night"

"I see I hear you have a date with whom I may ask?"

"It's not a date, Josh asked me to show him around tree hill"

"Have fun, did you tell mom"

"Nope, I was just going to text her after the tryout to say I was hanging with friends"

"HEAT ONE SUICIDES NOW" yelled Nathan

Again heat one lined up and started, this time Jordan finished first then Jaime then Josh and Cody.

"Great tryout Boys and girl, I will be making my decision tonight and the list will be up tomorrow, just for everybody's knowledge I don't care if you were a raven last year everybody has the same chance, now hit the showers" Nathan Said to all participates in the tryout.

"Hey Jordan, you still up for showing me around?" Josh asked

"Are you kidding, my answer hasn't changed" Jordan said

"Great, cause I'm really looking forward to see you in ten?" he asked her as she blushed

"Um, let's say twenty" Jordan replied

"Okay" he said with a huge smile on his face and he ran off into the boy's locker room

Jordan walked over to see her dad who was on the phone

"Haley, I didn't know" Nathan said

"Don't blame me, you want to talk to her she's right here" Nathan said handing his daughter the phone

"Hello"

"Jordan James Scott, how dare you do something like that?"

"What?"

"Trying out for the boy's team, it's not safe for you sweetie"

"Mom, it never matter before, why should it now?"

"Just come home and we will talk about this later"

"Um, I sort of already made plans"

"With who"

"Um, Mac and Jess, the twins"

"Okay fine, we will talk later, Missy now let me talk to your father" Jordan handed the phone back to her dad and ran to the girl's locker room to get changed

"Is she lying Nathan, because I can't tell anymore?"

"Hales, she was talking to a boy, he seems to be responsible a good ball player"

"Name, Nathan what is his name?"

"Um, I think it was Josh"

"Okay, he in my class, he okay for her to be with"

"Okay? When you get so protective of her Hales?"

"When I saw how boys looked at her and how she looked back"

"Our Jordan, are you sure?"

"I'm sure; she's like Brooke 2.0 or a Taylor 2.0"

"No, for the love of god please no"

"Sorry to break it to ya, in your mind she is still Daddy's little angel"

"She is, well I talk to you at home Hales"

"Forever"

"And always" Nathan hung up the phone and went into his office and shut the door

_Not Jordan, Not my little Girl I think I'm taking her out of school, I'll get Haley to home school her until she's 30. That's a good plan I'll tell Haley she'll side with me I hope. If she's Like Taylor or Brooke, I will forbid her._

Jaime on the other hand was stoked to be able to maybe have his sister on the team it would be easier to keep and eye on her, especially since she lying to their parents, he always knows what's going on with her life since she tells him almost everything. He liked having her at school but there was no way he ever admit it.

"Hey Jaime" Chloe yelled as he walked out of the gym

"Hey Chloe What's up?" Jaime said

"Nothing really I just saw your sister leave with the new kids little brother"

"You mean Cody Maple? Brother?"

"Ya, they looked so adorable"

"I guess, you know who else is adorable?" Jaime said putting his arm around Chloe

"Who, Jaime?" Chloe said blushing

"You and you always have been"

"Why thank you, does this mean you want to get back together?" Chloe said hopefully

"At this moment lets be friends still but it doesn't mean we can't" Jaime looked into Chloe eyes and as they looked at each other they moved closer together and were about to have there lip touch when. They heard

"Ahahaha, Josh you're so funny" Jordan said laughing as loud as she could

Jaime motioned for Chloe not to speak

"Well you know Jordan, I kind of like you but, you are a total ball hog" josh said kidding around

Chloe Mouthed "OMG he is going to ask he out"

Jaime mouthed back "NO"

"I like you too Josh " Jordan said as she looked up and punched his arm "if you ever joke like that again not only will your arm be bruised but so will your crown jewels"

Josh lifted his hand and pushed the dangling piece of brown hair out of her face and they looked deeply into each others eyes for a second then jumped back, fairly awkwardly.

"Since I sort of know where everything is I was wondering could I walk you home Jordan?" Josh said waiting for a reply

"Um, I can't sorry I have to go, I hope we can be friends see you around" Jordan said running off. _How could I be so stupid, why me, why him, and him isn't josh it's Nick, I no Nick and I got really close this summer, she had kissed him one day and Nick hadn't wanted anything to do with her. But Nick was Jaime Best Friend not to mention, Nick was only a year older than her technically, he was two years younger than Jaime, but they had become friends at basketball camp, when Jaime was 10. _Jordan felt so strongly for Nick, and she knew that she could never do that to Jaime.

Jordan ran, and just kept running. _ Why do I have to be so stupid, leading josh on like that she new from the start she would never fall for him, her heart wanted Nick, but it would kill Jaime._

~*~

Jaime knew he would never be able to get through to Jordan and he didn't want to tell his parents, he knew the one person that she'd listen to Nick, he remember last year, or most of Jordan's life, Jordan had a huge crush on his best friend. He finally realized why Nick had never been mean to Jordan ever, he liked her back. Jaime had denied to both of them that neither of them liked each other. He picked up his phone

"Nick, I need you to come to my house" Jaime said

"Ok why?" Nick answered

"It's Jordan, and I know you are the only person she'd listen to"

"Ok, Scott, be there in 15"

Jaime hung up the phone.

"Chloe I have to go, I'll call you later" Jaime said going into huge her

"Jam, I never told you this but I saw Jordan and Nick together a lot this summer"

"Ya so it's always been like that"

"OK, whatever you say, see you later" Chloe said finally ending the hug

Jaime quickly jumped into his car and drove around looking for Jordan, it didn't take a long time she was running, fast he had to yell her name a few times.

"Jordan!" Jaime yelled

Jordan looked over and saw her brother a just stop, more fell over.

"Jaime, I'm sorry" she said as tears ran down her face

"Why are you sorry?" he asked

"In the summer, I kissed Nick" Jordan said

"You did what?" he said as placing Jordan into the car

"I kissed Nick" Jordan said regretfully

"Why would you do that?" Jaime ask upset with his sister

"Well *sniff* you were away at high flyers *sniff"* and we hung out a lot so I kissed him, reading the signs wrong, he pulled away from the kiss and left and I haven't seen him since, I'm sorry Jaime" Jordan said

"Okay" Jaime said leaving the rest of the ride home silent

~*~

"Nick, you like my sister right?" Jaime asked

"sure I do, I always have, but I would never do that to you man" Nick said

"Go for it, she needs you and I can't protect her for everyone, especially for somebody that I trust, but you hurt her and I'll break you" Jaime said

"Are you sure Scott?" Nick asked breathing in _I'd finally have her, she'd finally be mine, like it should have been for a while._

"Sure as I have ever been, go get Nicky, she deserves you"

Nick ran up to the front door and knocked, since he had been out by Jaime's car discussing Jordan. Nathan answered the door.

"Nick, Can I help you?" Nathan asked

"ya Mr. Scott I'd like to see Jordan please" Nick asked Nathan

"I don't know let me go see, she's pretty torn up by something"

Nathan saw Nick look down at the floor, in sadness, he could tell how much he cared for Jordan, Nathan wondered if Nick could clam her down. Nathan walked into the living room were Haley was with Jordan who wasn't saying much.

"Jordan sweetie, somebody here to see you" Nathan said

"Nathan, this isn't the time" Haley answered before Jordan could say anything

"I'd think she'd benefit from seeing this person" Nathan said

"who is it?" Jordan asked

"It somebody that cares about you very much, can they come in?"

" I guess" Jordan said without looking up

Nathan motioned for Nick to come into the room.

"N" Haley said before Nathan cut her off with a kiss _Damn it Nathan Shutting me up with a kiss again _

"Jordan, I'm sorry about that day, I care very much about you, I just didn't want to hurt your brother, but I realized something I have been fighting for a while Jordan" Nick said looking at Jordan with love sick eyes.

"Mom, Dad could you give us a minute" Jordan said standing up to head out the front door, and grabbed Nick's hand as she walked

"Nick, I know but that still means we can't any ways" Jordan said

"Jordan, don't worry about Jaime, I talked to him, he understands and he is okay with it" Nick said sitting down on the swing, pulling Jordan over to sit on his lap. She resisted at first and was really tense, and then she relaxed.

"Are you serious, Nichols Moon?" Jordan said she had never called him that before

"James, Scott whatever your last name is, I want to be with you, and if you'll have me I'd like to be with you" Nick said, realizing how corny it was.

"Nick, of course, I will have you I always wanted you" Jordan said standing up

Nick quickly followed. They caught each others gazes. Nick leaned into to kiss Jordan, As there lips met, nick felt Jordan Perious little lips touching his, it made him so happy finally, be with the girl he'd wanted for so long. Jordan felt Nick's month touch hers and she drifted away into a zone. Nick wraped his arms around jordans petit body and she wrapped her arms around his neck, finally pulling away after a minute or two.

**A/N: That is the end of the 3****rd **Chapter I rewrote this chapter 6 times until realizing, that Josh didn't seem right for Jordan, so the Character Nick Moon was brought in, I liked this version the most since, jordan and Nick had so many feelings for each other, Jaime might have lost a firend to his sister, what do you think? Anything ideas are welcome I take everything into thought when I write my next chapter so tell me something you want to happen and I will possibly put them into the next couple of chapters, REVIEW PLEASE

Thanks, You guys are amazing :P


	4. Facts,Laughs,Jokes,Disgusting, DAN SCOTT

Don't Own ONE TREE HILL

Facts, Laughs, Jokes, disgusting and DAN SCOTT

Song: Feel this (feat Enation) Bethany Joy Galeotti (from one tree hill season six episodes 10)

Four days, from last time.

Jordan had woken up early this Saturday morning, and had an idea. She went to ask Jaime and Jake if they would, join her idea. Her idea was simple in her head, it wasn't outside of it, ever since her mother walked away from her music career when she was 17, to be with her father, and without that none of them would have been born.

Jordan had always had been like her mother, she loved to sing, play music, whenever she could. Grandma Lydia calls Jordan, Jorday or even Haley most of the time because there personality is very similar when it comes to music and school.

Jordan's idea was to make a band with her brothers, Jordan wanted to sing, Jaime was pretty good on the drums and Jake was an amazing bass player for a 12 year old, he could play better than anyone they had ever heard.

"Jaime! Jake! meet me in the basement in 20 minutes in the sound room" Jordan said looking around making sure there parents weren't around.

"Sure Jordan what's it about?" Jaime asked

"I'll tell you then" Jordan said still making sure her parents weren't there

* * *

In the sound room

"Okay, so you both know how mom and dad's 20 year anniversary is in two months right?" Jordan said

"Ya, Jordan so why are we meeting?" Jake asked

"Aunt Peyton, Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke have been planning a party at Tric, and the only thing they need is a music act"

"And where do we come into this?" Jaime asked

"Okay well I though, since were all very talented in music, that we could make a band, sing a few songs for mom and dad I think they'd really like it" Jordan said

"They would, but Jordan how are we going to keep this from them" Jake said

"that's easy we practice whenever we can down here, mom hasn't been down her in years, then in two weeks we approach Aunt Peyton and get her to give us the gig" Jordan said

"Okay, Wait Peyton doesn't know about your idea?" Jaime asked

"Not exactly" Jordan said

"She said she'd give me two weeks to find a band" Jordan said reassuring them

"I see, I'm in. I call bass!" Jake said

"So am I, I call the drums" Jaime said as Jordan laughed

"You guys are funny, as long as none of you want to be the lead singer I think this will work"

The three of them picked up there instruments. "OK, Jaime, basic rock beat to start and Jake can I have a 3 chord bass line" Jordan said picking up the microphone

Jaime did the rock beat. "OK I am going to sing Feel this, so Jaime I will cue you in and Jake you remember the 3 set chord mom showed you?" Jordan said

"OH yeah" Jake said playing it

The three started to play

_Jordan sang Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

Jake came in on bass and Jaime on Drums with a little rock beat_  
It's gotta be this one,  
You don't have to fake it  
You know I can take it_

_What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored  
And everything that was taken can be restored  
_

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath_

Jaime came in with a stronger beat

_It's gotta be just right  
Soul and sprit  
What if I told you that innocence is yours  
And the beauty you have now is brighter than before  
Before  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this_

_Salvation, under my breath  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Let go_

_Feel this  
Can you feel this_

_My heart beating out of my chest_

_Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation, under my breath_

Bass and drums faded out

* * *

Three hours later

"How's your day been kids?" Haley asked her children who were sitting down to have lunch

"Pretty good why do you ask?" Jake said looking around

"Cause I love you" Haley said

"Yuck mom, I'm 12 not 4 God" Jake said

Haley gave her son a displeased smile "I mean Gosh" Jake said quickly

"That is better" Haley said _where is Nathan, he should be here_

Nathan walked in with the tree hill basketball binder.

"Good afternoon, guys" Nathan said sitting down

"So dad, when will we know about basketball? Who made the team?" Jordan asked

"The list is going to be up on Monday. And I can't tell you made it, but your mother and I have talked, so you will have and wait and see" Nathan said

"So Jimmy Jam, You've been pretty quite, want to tell us what's on your mind?" Haley asked Jaime as Jordan shot Jaime a Nathan smirk. Jaime thought _Crap, I'll have to make something up hopefully Jordan will cover for me, I'm not going to blow this, they won't find out, i say i'm having trouble in calculus.  
_

"Oh, OK mom, I'm having some trouble in calculus"

"That's, not good Jaime, remember low marks mean no basketball" Nathan said

"I no. Dad, I'm going to the tutor center tomorrow, to get a tutor" Jaime said

"Jaime, I though you were a tutor?" Haley asked

"I am, but every body needs help at some time" Jaime answered

"Hello, Kid genius here, I passed grade 12 advanced calculus, last year" Jordan said

"You did, didn't you Jordan? Haley it would be cheaper to get Jordan to tutor her brother" Nathan said

"It would be but, she will have to apply to be a tutor, at the tutor center for it to be official" Haley said

"I already did that mom, Principal Duke, called me in his office like the second day, and like begged me to be a tutor, I already have a key" Jordan said

"Jordan, Mr. Duke has never met you before how would he know you're so smart?" Nathan asked

"Dad, it's in my records, I have a 98% average last year" Jordan

"That's Haley 2.0" Uncle Lucas said walking into the room

"Uncle Lucas, I am not Haley 2.0, I'm Naley 2.0" Jordan said joking

Lucas laughed "Why are you Naley 2.0" Lucas assked

"Because i am smart, i can sing and i can play basketball, the best of both worlds" Jordan said

"For sure, so Sweet heart will you tutor your brother?" Haley asked laughing at what Jordan had said before

"Sure, what else do I have to do with my time" Jordan said

"Do I get to answered that?" Nick said walking into the house

"no, no, NO Nicolas Moon, You say anything and I won't speak to you ever again" Jordan said standing up to go over to Nick.

"Jaime, your tutor will be your sister, and Hey Nick, nice to see you" Haley said standing up and clearing the lunch dishes

"Hey, Mrs. Scott, It's always a pleasure" Nick answered

Lucas was laughing "I'm away for a week and I miss a lot in the Scott Household, Jaime is needs tutoring, Jordan has a boyfriend, wait, wait a minute, Jordan and Nick, When did this happen?" Lucas said confusing himself

"Big Bro, your away for a week and everything changes, let's go for a walk, see you later kids, Come on Hales" Nathan said

"So Nick what are you doing here, we weren't meeting for another couple hours?" Jordan asked hugging Nick

Accepting the hug, Nick replied "I could lie and say I was here for you but Jaime called he wants to shoot some hoops"

"Awe, really? Fine, If your not here to see me, then go, I'll see you later" Jordan said looking up into Nick's dark brown eyes, Nick looked straight into Jordan's blue eyes and there lips met. Jordan wrapped her arms around his neck and she could feel her knees starting to buckle, and Nick sensed it to as he wrapped his arms around her body to catch her if she was to fall. The stood there kissing for what it felt like hours.

"Gross!" Jaime yelled walking into the room. As Jordan and Nick quickly broke apart

"get a room! Wait, get out!" Jaime said

"Whoa Jaime clam down" Jordan said

"I am calm. I just want to make it clear that I don't want to be seeing that ever, and I mean it, Nick I will be outside" Jaime said walking out to the backyard

"I'm sorry Nick I didn't mean, for Jaime to get upset, I though it wouldn't matter, he was in his room" Jordan said

"It's okay Jordan, I still like you, and you know what I like kissing you because you're an amazing girl, heck I am going to kiss you, whenever, I feel like it" Nick said picking up Jordan and putting her on the table and leaning in to kiss her. Jordan like when Nick kissed her too, and she liked him so much.

* * *

"JORDAN SCOTT! What are you doing?" the two quick pulled apart seeing that Brooke Davis stood in the door way.

"Sorry, Aunt Brooke, I was just, um," Jordan said

"I know what you two were doing; just make sure your safe"

"AUNT BROOKE, Gross, Ewe, who does that at fifteen" Jordan said completely grossed out.

"I" Brooke said as Haley came in cutting her off "Nobody sweetie, your waiting until you're married, and you're not getting married at 16"

"Mom, I was thinking I was going to get married at 15" Jordan said laughing Nick quickly gave Jordan a hug and went outside to see Jaime.

"Kidding, How much did you see?" Jordan asked

"More, than I wanted my eyes are ruined" Brooke said laughing

"Jordan, I didn't think we were going to have this talk so soon, then again I was eight when I had this talk" Haley said

"You also had Taylor as a sister" Brooke added

"Mom, it's not like that I have better morals that Aunt Taylor and Aunt Brooke" Jordan said

"HEY!" Brooke said

" I trust you Jordan, but I don't know if I can trust Nick, you know how he is" Haley said

"Everybody knows how he is, he changed okay"

"Fine, No Making out in your bedroom, make that in any bedroom, Is that clear"

"Crystal" Jordan said

"Now, go play, do homework, just do something" Haley said

* * *

"Hales, your know, that girls has your genetics she won't I was just messing with her head" Brooke told Haley

"I know but she also has Nathan's Genetics'" Haley said

"Tutor Mom, you have nothing to worry about, well except that you and Nate got married at 16, she is a lot like you, almost your twin, except, the basketball part" Brooke said

"She isn't allowed, but depending on the situation, I would let her do what her heart wants, but I wouldn't approve and I would make her really think about, and no tattoo's" Haley said

"Hales, you're so cute when you're making rules" Nathan said walking in

"I hate to break it to ya Nate, your 15 year was making out in your kitchen" Brooke

"She DID WHAT?" Nathan yelled

"Nathan, it's perfectly normal for you to be freaking, out Haley already scared your daughter and so did I" Brooke said smiling

"Still, Haley?" Nathan

"Calm down Honey, she knows the rules now" Haley said

"And what's this about tattoo's?" Nathan asked

"Oh, Haley was saying all the things Jordan wouldn't be allowed to do and tattoo came up, like Haley's number 23" Brooke said pointing at Haley's back

"Brooke, I know where it is, it's my number and Haley they are not us, anyways they don't have a Dan Scott ruining there lives" Nathan said

"Knock on wood" Haley said quickly

"Hales" Nathan said

"Nate" Haley said

"Brooke?" Brooke added

"Haley James, He left over sixteen years ago" Nathan said

"I know Nate, but he could come back, I don't want him coming for Jaime, Jordan or Jake, and I want to keep have them think he is dead" Haley said

"Yo, Haley he is gone, chill" Brooke said

"Brooke, we don't know that" Haley said

"You two need to talk, I am going to go" Brooke said leaving

* * *

"Haley, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Nathan said

"Fine, Nathan today in the mail a letter came address to Jaime, Jordan and Jake Scott from you father"

"WHAT!" Nathan said

"I no, he knows about them and I don't need their lives falling apart because of it" Haley said

"Neither do I" Nathan said

Haley walked over to her husband and hugged him "Nathan Scott, Dan is not going to control our children's lives, or ours."

"I know Hales and what ever happens I love you" Nathan said to his gorgeous wife

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys if took me so long to update but here it is, there's a lot of things going one that's why its so long, I'm loving writing and I can't wait to write more, and DAN SCOTT might be in it, let me know if you want him or don't want him back by voting on my profile page, and I will try to update more, school is just really busy a lot of homework, so Review tell me your ideas thoughts prediction, how you enjoyed reading it

Also if u hadn't noticed I changed my Pen Name to HALEY ELIZABETH JAMES, OH and i brought in some more characters

Thanks guys for reading


	5. I Love

Don't Own One Tree Hill

I Love …..

Song: Fireflies- Owl City

Nathan walked down the hallway of tree hill high, with his Tree Hill Coaching Binder. He walked up to the bulletin board, pulled out the Varsity Tree Hill Ravens Rooster, pinned it up and walked away. The board read

_

* * *

This Years Varsity Tree Hill Raven's Basketball Rooster_

_1. Ryan Collins_

_2. Devon Davis _

_3. Shane Edwards_

_4. Justin Jacobs_

_5. Cody Maple_

_6. Josh Maple_

_7. Nick Moon_

_8. Zack Nixon_

_9. Peter Roe_

_10. Jaime Scott_

_11. Jordan James-Scott _

_12. Luke Taylor_

_13. Kevin Wells_

_Alternate 1. Collin Clarke_

_Alternate 2. Adam Kerr_

_Thank you all for trying out for this year team, once again we can only take so many, this year I have maxed the rooster as far as I can, after basketball season for who ever is interested I will be making a basketball boot camp/house league within the school, anybody may join, to prefect your basketball skills._

_*anybody that has made it you have a practice after school, you will final out positions then, see you then*_

_From Head Coach Nathan Scott

* * *

_

As the school day started, there was a huge line up in front of the posted list. Many kid's walked away sad, some shocked, but only a few were smiling.

Jordan and Nick walked over to the Rooster, side by side holding hands. Jordan scanned down the list "You made it Nick, and so did I" Jordan said as she hugged Nick

"We made it because we are amazing; actually, I'm amazing you're just adorable"

Jordan gave Nick a peck on the lips as Jaime walked by.

"Do you mind?" Jaime asked

"Actually, I don't?" Jordan Replied

Nick laughed "First of all, I let you two finally, be a couple. Now you got my wishing I didn't" Jaime said

"Jaime, I'm sorry, it's just" Nick Said

"I told you two before, I don't want to see that." Jaime said

"Sorry Jam, I didn't see you, anyways I should get to English, see you later" Jordan said hugging Nick

"No kiss?" Nick asked

"Nick, I don't want to make my brother mad, he is always there for us and it makes him uncomfortable, anyways I'll see you at lunch" Jordan said

"Another hug before you leave?" Nick said

"Fine, just because I like you so much" Jordan said quickly hugging Nick again.

Nick whispered into Jordan's' ear "I love when your with me and I can't wait until lunch when I get to see you" Jordan blushed and replied "I just want to be with you"

*Bell rings*

"Crap I have to get to class, I can't be late" Jordan said walking away in the wrong direction

Nick grabbed her hand " Jordan, English is that way" he said moving his arm around her shoulder "I'll walk you, my class is close anyways" he said

* * *

In English Class

"Josh, what do you think of Juliet?" Haley asked

"Um, I believe that Juliet is a young girl, just trying to find love" Josh answered

"Jordan, can you expand on what Josh said?" Haley asked

"Sure, Mo-, Mrs. James-Scott, I think Juliet is a girl who is lost, but when she meets Romeo. Her life is changed because she is disobeying her family. So Juliet is a girl who that follows her heart" Jordan said

"Anyone care to add anything" Haley said. Nobody said anything.

"Okay, for homework I want you all to write papers about how you believe you are similar to a character in this play, it is due tomorrow" Haley said

The class groaned.

* * *

In Gym Class

Jaime overheard some boys in his class talking

"Dude, did you see J. J. Scott?" Zack asked

"Bro, she is fine" Luke answered

"I would tap that" Zack said

"you would, to bad she has a boyfriend" Luke said

"Really? Oh Man, Do you know who?" Zack asked

"Nick Moon, that guy is so lucky" Luke said

"Moon, is such a player thought, they won't last, then I can make my move" Zack said

Jaime had heard enough "Do you two mind. My sister is not a piece of meat, and Nick is my best friend, so I don't want to hear you talking about either of them" Jaime said

"Jaime Scott, I heard you stood up for you sister, chill man. We can't help it if you sisters' Hot" Zack said

"I don't care if you think Jordan's hot, I don't want you talking about her, and anyways Nick truly cares for her." Jaime said taking a few steps forward

"Okay, Jaime. We won't, we were just joking" Said Luke

Jaime felt that Luke was telling the true and decided to drop it.

"Boy's Get into the GAME!" Nathan said blowing his whistle

"Sorry Coach!" Jaime said running back into the game.

* * *

LUNCH

"Hey Babe, how's your morning?" Nick asked.

"It's been okay I guess what about you?" Jordan said

"Ah, it's better now that you're here" Nick said moving closer to Jordan

"I know what you mean, I missed you" Jordan said as Nick wrapped his arm around Jordan's shoulders. The two went to there lockers.

"Jordan!" Mac yelled

"Yeah Mac?" Jordan said

"You made basketball!" Mac said

Nick laughed "Ya, can you two be any cuter" Mac said

"Probably, if we put our heads together and smile" Jordan said. Nick took the hint and lowered his head to Jordan's level, since he was a fair bit taller than her. Jordan had gotten Haley's shortness, but it didn't seem to bother her. They both smile, heads side by side. Haley and Nathan had just entered the hall to go to the staff room and they saw Jordan and Nick.

"Hales, it's like looking back in the past" Nathan said as he saw his daughter.

"Nathan, I'm worried about her. Sometimes she acts just like me, and I scared she'll make the wrong decisions" Haley said

"We raised her to our best abilities and these are the years of choices, if she makes choices that affect her for the rest of her life. It's not going to be your fault or mine." Nathan

"That's true, Nate. I love you" Haley said

"I love you too, forever" Nathan said

"And Always" Haley replied. As Nathan and Haley walked by their daughter, they overheard

"Jordan, this last week has been one of the best weeks of my life, and I know I said this earlier but, I love" Nick paused. Jordan waited.

Nathan thought _if he says I love you Haley's going to freak_

Haley thought _He says I love you, and I we freak, they're too young_

Nick finished saying what he was thinking "I love when I'm with you"

Haley thought _Thank god_

Nathan thought _I better get Haley to keep walking, she end up freaking out about something._ Haley and Nathan kept walking.

" thanks Nick, I love spending time with you" Jordan replied

Nick bent over to look into Jordan's beautiful eyes. Jordan look so beautiful every day and he was defiantly starting to fall in love with her. Jordan looked right back into Nick's deep eyes, she offend got lost in them. She would forget about everything around her. Jordan wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. She pushed up her toes. Nick realized what she was doing and he brought his lips to her and they kissed, neither of them cared that they were at school. Nick moved his arms around Jordan's waist. Jordan could of stayed there for hours she was so content in his arms.

Nathan looked over his shoulder as Haley and him turned into the staff room, he couldn't help but laugh, then smirk, and then frowned. Haley quickly noticed that Nathan had stopped, and walked back over to him "Nathan, what is it?" Haley said before looking, then seeing her daughter making out with Nick in the hallway. Another teacher walked into the staffroom and said "Young Love, it's such a beautiful thing." Haley had, had it. She walked down the hallway "Jordan James Scott, and Nicholas Moon. What do you think your doing?" Jordan and Nick quickly split.

"Mrs. Scott, we were just" Nick said

"Save it, Jordan it looks like were going to have to have a little talk and cut down on PDA, this is a school not some make out place" Haley said. Haley knew the only reason she had gotten mad, was the fact that they looked so much like her and Nathan. Which bugged her, Haley was mad at herself, Jordan was going to be pissed at her.

"Sorry Jordan I didn't mean to get you in trouble" Nick said

"Nick it's not your fault, my mom doesn't want me to…" Jordan said

"I get it she doesn't want you to be like her" Nick said opening his arms

Jordan willing went into his arms "Besides babe, it's a different time in history. We're not them" Nick said

"I know, and I love that you're so insightful" Jordan said

The bell rang. "Bye Nicky" Jordan said giving him a peck on the lips and running off to class

* * *

After school Basketball practice

Jordan walked into the girl's locker room to get changed for basketball practice.

"Why are you here?" Shelby said

"I'm changing" Jordan quickly replied

"For what? Scott" Shelby asked turning to a bunch of other girls

"Basketball" Jordan said grabbing her Ravens shorts

"Basketball not till the spring" Shelby said laughing

"Ya, that's the girl's team, I made the boy's team" Jordan said grabbing her clothes over bro's tank top

"Calm down, Scott. I'm not the bad guy here. So I hear you and Moon are a thing" Shelby said

"Ya we are, anyways I loved to stay and chat, but I have practice" Jordan said running out the locker room doors to the gym

* * *

"It's nice of you to join us, Scott" Nathan said

"I'm sorry coach I had a little bit of an issue it won't happen again" Jordan said joining the rest of the team on the blenchers

"So I am going to hand out jersey's and tell you what position you are" Nathan said

"10_. Ryan Collins. Center 1_

_15. Devon Davis. Small Forward 1_

_25. Shane Edwards. Center_

_20. Justin Jacobs. Power Forward_

_6. Cody Maple. Shooting guard1_

_1. Josh Maple. Power forward1_

_00. Nick Moon. Shooting guard and power forward 1_

_17. Zack Nixon. Center _

_9. Peter Roe. Center _

_12. Jaime Scott. Shooting guard_

_2. Jordan James-Scott. Point guard and small forward_

_14. Luke Taylor. Point guard_

_18. Kevin Wells. Small forward"_

Nathan listed as he handed out. "Now, starting line is going to be Jaime, Jordan, Nick, Devon and Ryan starting line, take a side of the court and warm up. Now Cody, Luke, Josh, Kevin and Peter you're on the other side of the court. Shane, Justin and Zack you will be subbed in.

They started to play. The plan was that Jaime would jump for the ball, then pass it to Jordan who would bring it down the court then Jordan would pass to Nick who would pass it to Jaime and Jaime would score. This line up was unstoppable they had scored every time they got the ball and stopped the other team for scoring.

"Nice practice, I will see you all tomorrow after school for another one" Nathan said as he dismissed them.

* * *

The boy's went into the locker room.

"Yo man, your one lucky guy having Little James-Scott, how is she?" Zack asked Nick

"Thanks man, what to you mean by how is she?" Nick said. He was confused

"In bed" Zack said

"Zack, you have a sick mind, anyways Jordan's not like that she's different" Nick said

"Man, you whipped" said Peter

"Dude, Jordan is special she's not like the other girls, so I'm whipped just because I don't sleep with her?" Nick said

"Basically" Zack said

"Zack, stop talking about my sister" Jaime yelled

"Boy's I know you all are new to the whole fact of a girl on the basketball team, but please keep in mind I can hear everything your saying. Also Jordan is my daughter, and being her father I do not need to hear about that topic, if I ever do you will be sorry" said Nathan. Nathan walked into his office shut the door and turned up some music to drown out the word he had just heard.

A/N: so this one is basically on Jordan and Nick, with Haley freaking out about them and Nathan being completely grossed out. Its more about basketball. I really like writing this story. REVIEW please I love feedback ideas and VOTE on my profile if you want DAN SCOTT in it or not.


	6. Suprises

I do not own ONE TREE HILL or any of the lovely characters

Surprises

Song: Catch Me- Demi Lovato

* * *

Jaime, Jordan and Jake quickly snuck upstairs after a late night band practice. They were all in their pajamas.

The three walked passed their parents room, as quietly as they could. Of Course, with them being related to their mother and her klutziness, Jordan tripped going up the stairs. There was a big crash when Jordan fell. They heard a "WHO IS THERE?" coming from there parents room their father had said it. Jordan waved the boys to get to there rooms, she'd take the blame.

"ANSWER ME! WHO IS THERE?" Nathan said opening the bedroom door

"Dad, it's me. Jordan I was just" Jordan said _for once I don't have an excuse_

"You scared us Jordan, what are you doing out of bed?" Haley asked as she came out into the hallway. Haley noticed Jordan hadn't been asleep yet, because her hair would have been a mess.

"Um, I was thirsty" Jordan said

"Jordan, u were with Nick weren't you?" Haley asked yelling at her

"I wasn't I swear" Jordan said

"I don't believe you, your hair is the exact same way it was when you went to bed" Haley said

"So?" Jordan said

"So, it means you haven't been in your bed, Nate go check her bed if it's made she hasn't been in it" Haley said. Nathan did as he was told

"Mom, you have to believe me, I would never do anything like that, and that's just gross" Jordan said

"Jordan, I want to believe you honey but I am just looking out for you" Haley said

Nathan came back "Jordan your clear, get to bed" Nathan said

"Thanks Dad, see I told you" Jordan said Haley gave her a stern look that made Jordan run off to her room.

"Nathan" Haley said

"Hales" He replied

"What was that?" Haley asked

"It's called I trust my daughter, and her bed had been slept in" Nathan said

"Fine, but something is going on with all of our children and I am going to find out" Haley said

"Alright Hales, lets get back to bed" Nathan said pulling Haley into there bedroom and shutting the door

* * *

In the morning

Haley felt so bad for the way she had accused Jordan last night. Haley and Nathan had talked about it after the fact. Well Haley did most the talking Nathan just laid there waiting for Haley to finish so he could wrap his arms around her. Eventually he drifted off to sleep. Haley was still rambling at that time but he managed to sleep. When Haley finally realized Nathan was a sleep she lifted his arms and curled up into them.

Haley knew what she must do, talk to her only daughter. Haley quickly but surely walked down the hall and up the stairs to Jordan's room. She knocked no answer. "Jordan Sweetie its Momma can I come in?" Haley asked still no answer

"Jordan I know you upset, I am sorry for accusing you." Haley said still no answer

"JORDAN JAMES SCOTT YOU OPEN THIS DOOR! THIS INSTANT" Haley yelled still no answer. Haley turned the door handle to find a note on Jordan's bed. It read "Went to school early with Nick, Jordan" Haley was furious. She looked around Jordan's room and saw some clothes on the ground and as any mother would do is she picked them up and folded them and went to put them in Jordan's closet. Noticing that all of Jordan's clothes were shorts, sweats and tank tops. Haley knew this wasn't right for a 15 year old girl.

* * *

Meanwhile in Nick's Car

Jordan was ranting about her mother. Mother like daughter.

"I can't believe she accused me of doing something like that" Jordan said

"Jordan, you're so cute when you're like this" Nick said

"I no" she replied

"Conceded much?" Nick said smiling

"I have to be I'm a Scott it's in my blood" Jordan said smiling

"True" Nick said pulling into the school parking lot

"Nick we have a half an hour until school starts. Why are we here?" Jordan asked confusedly. Nick hopped out of his black pick up truck and came around to open Jordan's door

"We are here because we are going for a walk; I want to show you something" Nick said helping Jordan out of the truck.

"OK" Jordan said Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulders

* * *

Haley came out of Jordan's room. "Nathan she's gone" Haley said

"Gone where?" He asked

"With Nick" Haley replied

"Where to?" He asked again

"School, but I'm still worried. What happens when she doesn't want to be here at all? I'm pushing her away and she's accepting the space with Nick" Haley said basically crying

Nathan opened his arms, Haley willing went into them.

"Hales, Jordan's a teenager. She is supposed to be spending most of her time with friends, come on. When you were her age you spent all your time with" Nathan said stopping mid sentence

"Who Nate?" Haley said with a small grin

"Lucas? Me? CRAP"

"What did I hear you say Mr. Scott?" Haley asked him

"At least she doesn't party and for the other topic, Hales she still thinks it's Yucky" Nathan said

"She is like me in that aspect, but Nathan it won't be long until she doesn't" Haley said.

Jake walked into the Hallway "What won't be long?" Jake asked

"Until I take you to school" Nathan said

"Oh sure, I'm the youngest I never get to know what's going on" Jake was upset

"Jake when" Haley started to say but Jake cut her off "I am older I will understand, you have been feeding me that line since I was six" Jake said

"Jake Keith Scott, do we need to have a little chat?" Haley asked

"Nope, I was just saying" Jake said grabbing his back pack.

"Sometimes your a little to smart for you own good Jake" Haley said

* * *

Jordan and Nick walked for 5 minutes until they arrived at the cemetery.

"Jordan, the way I hear you talk about your parents, I wanted to show you something. That hurts to me, and maybe will help you realize how lucky you really are" Nick said

"Okay Nick" Jordan said looking at Nick as he lead her through the cemetery.

Nick stopped he ran his hand through is brown hair, that wasn't very long or short the in between stage. They stopped at a tomb stone that read 'Kelsey Spencer Moon.' Jordan knew that was Nick's mom's name.

"Nick I remember you saying your mom, left. I thought you meant left not dead as in left this world" Jordan said

"I know it's the way my dad wanted it to sound" Nick replied

"So you never told this to anyone before?" Jordan said

"No, I haven't I and would like to keep it just between the two of us" Nick said

"I promise I won't tell anyone, why did your dad never want you to tell anyone?" Jordan asked

"Well, you know how he is never around? Nick asked

"Ya" Jordan replied

"Well he said she left because he didn't want people pitying us" Nick explained

Jordan nodded she felt bad about all those comments Jaime and her had said about Nick's mom when they were younger.

"Nicky, I'm sorry about all my comments. About your mom" Jordan said walking closer over to Nick. Nick took his hands out of his pockets and welcome Jordan into his embrace.

"It's Fine Jord you never knew" Nick said

Jordan looked up into Nick's eyes "How did your Dad get you not to tell anyone?" she asked

"He increased my allowance and let me have anything I wanted. But in the process, I lost him. He is in New York and LA all the time I never see him. He basically said if I didn't tell anyone I could stay in Tree Hill" Nick said

Jordan wrapped her arms around his neck "that's why you spend so much time at my house with Jaime and Me" she said

"Ya, it is I feel so alone in that big house. All by myself, I just wish I had someone there with me" Nick said

"You have me. Call me, before you fall asleep then your not by yourself" Jordan said

"Jordan your amazing" He said

"And your Pretty cool yourself" Jordan said as she blushed from his compliment

Nick laughed

"Do you mind if we stop at my great uncle's grave before we leave?" Jordan asked

"For sure, do you want me to come with you?" Nick asked

"Yes" Jordan said leaving Nick's embrace

"One second" Nick said pulling Jordan back over to him

Nick looked at Jordan with his brown eyes, he leaned forward. Jordan knew what he was going to do. His lip's touched hers. She smiled. Nick pulled away.

"Now we can go" Nick said

Jordan laughed as they walked over to Keith Scott's grave. Jordan knew that her grandfather had shot her Great uncle Keith, and it took Dan Scott awhile to fess up to murdering Keith, he spent time in jail. That is all Jordan knew about the fact. She knew Dan was a jerk, made everyone's life a living hell that was in his life.

Jordan and Nick saw somebody standing over Keith's grave.

"I wonder who that is" Jordan asked

"Tree Hill pretty small we probably know him" Nick said

"Your right, Hello there, did you know Keith?" Jordan asked the man

"I knew him pretty well, what about yourself. You seem a little young to have known Keith" The man said, Jordan had no idea what Dan Scott looked like, she had no idea that the man standing in front of her and Nick was her grandpa.

"He is my great uncle, my parents have been bringing me out here since I was born" Jordan said

"My Name is Daniel, What is yours miss?" Dan Scott said. He had started going by Daniel in prison, he just thought in case this girl told her parents, he would get recognized by being Daniel.

"Jordan James, and this is Nick" Jordan said

"James eh? Any relation to Haley James?" Dan asked

"Actually ya she is my mom. You know her?" Jordan said

"When she was younger, maybe about your age" Dan said, lying.

"That's so cool, everybody says I look a lot like her when she my age" Jordan said

"You do, but the eye's aren't her are they" Dan knew the answer before she answered

Jordan smirked "I have my dad's eyes" She said

"Was that a Nathan Scott smirk?" Dan asked

"Ya, he is my dad" Jordan Replied

"Wow, you must have hit the Jack pot with them as parents. Does that make you a Scott?" Dan said

"I sure did and Yes i am a Scott. But i go by Jordan James or Jordan James-Scott" Jordan smiled. Dan knew that this was he chance to get to know his grand kids.

"I never knew they had anymore kid's after Jaime" Dan said

Jordan laughed as Nick wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "Ya they had me and Then there my little brother Jake" Jordan said

"That's nice" Dan said

"Well Mr.?" Nick asked

Dan didn't know what to say "Just call me Daniel" he said

"Well Daniel, I need to be getting my girlfriend to school" Nick said

"Nick?" Jordan said

"I understand you two get to school" Dan said

"OK Dan, Is it okay if I call you that?" Jordan asked

"Let's keep it to Daniel" Dan said

"OK, well see you around Daniel, it was nice to meet you" Jordan said

Jordan and Nick walked away. As Dan thought to himself, Dan had changed a lot over the passed seventeen years and he had decided it was time to show his family, even if it means getting his grand kids to like him.

* * *

Haley was frantic when she arrived at work and saw Nick's car but, they were no where to be found. Before Haley had left for work she had made a phone call to Brooke Davis. It went something like this

* * *

**Phone call**

Brooke: Hello?

Haley: Brooke your awake thank you

Brooke: I wasn't but your welcome

Haley: okay so long story short. I yelled at Jordan last night, I feel really bad for accusing her.

Brooke: Uh huh

Haley: and you know how she doesn't really have any girly clothes

Brooke: YES

Haley: So I was wondering if you could maybe make a Clothes Over Bros Original line?

Brooke: I was thinking about letting a new line out

Haley: basically casual girly clothes, but with a

Brooke: With flair, Basketball logo's, jersey number's things like that?

Haley: yes that's what I thinking

Brooke: I'm in, it's a great idea Hales.

Haley: It is?

Brooke: It is, and just bummed I didn't think of it first, get her to come to the store after school okay, I'll think up a name and sketch a few outfits

Haley: okay Brooke, talk to you later

Brooke: Yes

**END OF PHONE CALL**

* * *

Haley could help but smile, a clothing line inspired by Jordan for Jordan.

* * *

A/N: So there was Chapter 6, I enjoyed writing it. I enjoy writing every chapter. This one was a little different I could say. We found out some background about Nick. And as Promised the Poll showed that people wanted Dan Scott to come into the story, this could be his beginning into the story it's all up to you I will put up a new poll and its DO YOU WANT DAN SCOTT TO STAY OR GO? You decide, in the next week, then I will let you guys know. REVIEW also any input or ideas. Have an happy thanksgiving for Canadian's! and anybody else that celebrating it this weekend :P I Know it's kind of a Jordan and Nick Chapter, next one will be a everyone chapter :P


	7. Trust

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL or any songs used within this chapter

Trust

Song: Leaders of Mislead- The New Cites

* * *

It had been two weeks, since Jordan had told her brothers about her idea. The three of them were going to see Peyton about playing for their parent's 20th wedding anniversary. Of course there was still two weeks until the party, but Peyton had promised Jordan that she could find the band, since she basically begged to.

Jaime, Jake and Jordan jumped into Jaime's Car.

"Guy's we need a name" Jake said

"We do?" Jaime asked

"We do, hmmm. Any ideas? Jordan said

"Um, J. S.?" Jake suggested

"Nope. How about Scott 3? Jaime said

"No, I got one Scott Generation 3? Jordan said

"Ya that's different" Jake said

"Um, J. Scott Times 3?" Jaime said

"I like that one" Jordan said

"Me to" Jake said

"Great, then we are J. Scott Times 3" Jaime said as he pulled up into a parking space at Tric.

"Aunt Peyton better be here" Jaime said

"She will be, she always here" Jordan said

* * *

"Aunt Peyton!" Jordan yelled as she walked into Tric

"I'm upstairs, in my office" Peyton yelled down.

The three walked up the stairs and walked into Peyton's office

"What can I do for you guys?" Peyton asked walking over to her desk.

"Well you know how you said you would give me two weeks to find a band for our parents anniversary" Jordan said

"Yes, did you have any luck?" Peyton asked

"Actually we had a lot of luck" Jordan replied

"Great when do I get to hear them?" Peyton asked

"They can play for you right now if you want?" Jordan said.

"Sure, I'm free. Where they are?" Peyton asked looking around passed the three Scott's.

"Right in front of you" Jordan said

"Jordan, is it you guy's?" Peyton asked confusedly

"Yes it is. Let me introduce J. Scott Times 3" Jordan said

"Jordan, it's was a good idea, but your mother would never approve" Peyton said

"She wouldn't, But it would be a nice gesture for her anniversary" Jordan said

"Fine let's hear this band. What's your name again?"Peyton agreed and asked

"J. Scott times 3" Jaime said

"Nice, I'll give you guys ten minutes to set up" Peyton said

* * *

They set up. The Three had been practicing a new song that Jordan wrote called 2000. It was about their parents.

"Aunt Peyton! Were ready" yelled Jaime

Peyton walk out of her office and grabbed a chair and sat in front of the group.

Jamie started with the drums, just a steady rock beat, with some flair. Then Jake came in with the bass along the same lines just getting the melody into the song.

Jordan started to sing

_Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
Woo hoo hooooo!  
Haley just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a Bball Coach  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned 17.  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?_

_She was gonna be an singer  
She was gonna be a star__She was gonna perform_

_on Much Music  
Her black SUV is now her only transportation  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing, has been...  
all right since_

_Chris Keller, the wreckers  
Way before the Stereos  
There was Justin and Britney  
And music still on MTV  
Her three kids in school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 20,20, 20 thousand  
_

_Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
(200O)  
Woo Hoo Hooooo!_

_She's seen all the classics  
She knows every line  
"Catch-22", "Withering heights"  
Even "Saw 5"  
She rocked out to Britney!  
Not a big Bieber fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Spice Girls_

_Where's the poncho, made of ugly fabric  
And who's the other guy that's singing in The Wreckers?  
When did T.V become reality.?  
What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows, on the T.V._

_Chris Keller, the wreckers  
Way before the Stereos  
There was Justin and Britney  
And music still on MTV  
Her three kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 20,20, 20 thousand  
_

_Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
She hates watching her kids grow up, make it stop  
When did Haley become mom?  
And when did she leave all her dreams behind?  
Please make this stop, stop, STOP(tick tick tick) and bring back_

_Chris Keller, the wreckers  
Way before the Stereos  
There was Justin and Britney  
And music still on MTV  
Her three kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 20,20, 20 thousand  
_

_Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
_

_Chris Keller, the wreckers  
Way before the Stereos  
There was Justin and Britney  
And music still on MTV  
Her three kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 20,20, 20 thousand  
_

The three faded out. Peyton jaw was basically on the floor, she had now idea. About how much Talent the three had. She had never heard Jordan sing, of course Haley had said that Jordan had an okay voice, but Jordan voice was way better than half the artists out there. Peyton sat there speechless.

"Guess you didn't like it?" Jordan asked

"No, no. I love it, I liked how it was about your mom too" Peyton replied

The three smiled. "Well ya, she my inspiration" Jordan said

"Jordan, who knew you, had such a voice?" Peyton asked

"My mom" Jordan replied

"Well you guys have the gig" Peyton said

"Yes" Jaime and Jake said giving each other fives

* * *

Just then Jordan's phone rang it was her mother. Jordan rolled her eyes and picked it up

"Hello" Jordan said

"Jordan where are you? Haley asked

"Out" Jordan replied

"Out where and with whom?" Haley continued to question

"With Jaime and Jake" Jordan said

Haley wasn't convinced. "Let me talk to Jaime" Haley ordered

Jordan sighed, and handed her phone to Jaime "Hello?" Jaime asked

"Oh, Jordan wasn't lying" Haley replied ashamed of her actions.

"No mom she wasn't, you got to just trust her" Jaime told his mother

Jordan standing there listing to what Jaime was saying about her. Jordan hit a moment of realization; Jaime would always be there for her no matter what.

"James Lucas Scott! How dare you accuse me of not trusting Jordan?" Haley said very firmly. Jaime was in shock he didn't know what to say.

"Mom, you have to let go of your past, Jordan is not you, and sure she may look like you and sometimes have the same mood swings. But, she is her own person; you just got to have faith that you raised her, well enough to make good decisions. Just look how I turned out" Jaime explained to his mother.

Haley took a deep breathe; she didn't want to lose Jordan that's why she had always been so strict. "I need to learn to let her grow up, Thanks Jaime, can I speak to Jordan?" Haley asked. Jaime looked over to his sister and handed her the phone. Not knowing if she was going to be yelled at grounded or anything, Jordan took the phone and put it to her ear. With a worried look Jordan said "Hello"

"Jordan, I'm sorry for being so hard on you lately, so I was thinking, you know how next weekend. Your father and I are going to take Jake to a basketball tournament. I was going to force you to come, but you can stay here" Haley said

"Are you serious, does this mean your letting me stay home? Here in Tree Hill, instead of going away" Jordan smiled, the smiled filled her face.

"But there will be two conditions" Haley said

"Okay, what are they?" Jordan sighed

"I will tell you about them later, see you when you get home" Haley replied

"Awe man, bye mom" Jordan answered

"And Jordan" Haley said

"Ya"

"I love you sweetie" Haley said

"Love ya to mom, bye" Jordan said hanging up her cell phone

Jordan couldn't help but smile, her mother finally believed her a little, letting her be her own person.

* * *

Later that same day, after Peyton, had agreed to J. Scott times 3. Peyton had drawn up rehearsal times, for them to prepare, and for Peyton to run some different ideas by them. Nick was on his way to pick Jordan up at her house when his phone rang. It was Haley, Jordan's mom. Nick was confused.

"Hello" Nick said picking his phone up.

"Hello Nicholas, I am trying to accept that Jordan isn't my little girl anymore, so would you like to come for dinner?" Haley asked

"Um, I sort of already have plans with Jordan" Nick replied

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind if you guys stay here" Haley answered

"Ok, I guess as long as Jordan's okay with it" Nick told Haley

"She will be trust me" Haley said

"Bye Mrs. Scott" Nick said about to hang up the phone

"I've told you a hundred times its Haley, you used to call me that all the time then you started…"Haley realized what she was saying. "Oh, Nicholas, I know you feel that because your dating Jordan, that you have to be more formal, but you don't I will see you at dinner, and don't be late." Haley continued to speak

"I wouldn't even think about being late" Nick replied

* * *

Nick knocked at the front door, knowing how many times he had stayed for dinner and how he usually just walks straight in. This is the first time Haley had ever called him to come for dinner. It was the first time he was having dinner with the Scott's since he had started dating Jordan. He played with his collar of his polo shirt making sure he look presentable. Jake answered the door.

"Hey Nick, I'll get Jordan" Jake said opening the door so Nick could come in Jake ran over to the base of the stair and yelled "Jordan, Nick's here!"

Of course Haley came running out of the kitchen. "Nicholas, so nice to see you" she said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too Mrs.S- I mean Haley" Nick said. He was holding two sets of flowers, one for Jordan and one for Haley. Nick had remember, that it was always a good idea for the mother of the girl he was dating, his mother taught him that when he was younger, before she died. Nick handed one of flowers to Haley. "Nicholas, you didn't have to" Haley said

"I know but, my mother always taught me to be respectful" Nick replied

Jordan came down the stair, grabbing her jacket as she came.

"I'm ready to go, if you are?" Jordan said

"Jordan sweetie. I thought it would be nice if you two stayed here and had dinner with the family" Haley said

"Yeah, Jordan it's fine with me" Nick added handing Jordan her flowers.

"Okay, but I want a rain check on our dinner, and thanks for the flowers" Jordan said

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, I just been crazy busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its more of a set up, wonder what the conditions are and what going to happen a dinner well that is in the next chapter. How you like the song its actually call 1985 by bowling for soup I just changed the words. also I have written another Naley fic, called tug of war, its different than this one, so check that out, and review, also I have a vote up for what you guys want Dan Scott to do, so vote on that and Review, I love to see reviews, they make me want to update sooner, than later.

Haley Elizabeth James


	8. Keep it in your pants

Disclaimer: I do not and never will I own any characters/songs in this chapter

KEEP IT IN THE PANTS

Song: I know you want me- Pitbull

* * *

Haley soon joined dinner, carrying in a plate of Chicken and veggies. She placed down on the table. Scanned the table, making sure everything was there.

"Looks great" Nathan said

"Oh I slaved all day just for you" Haley replied stepping closer to Nathan. Jordan and Jaime gave each other an awkward look.

"Can you too please keep it in your pants we have a guest" Jaime said. Nathan grinned.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked

"Mom, I could tell what was about to happen so keep it in your pants, we don't need you two scaring Nick for life" Jaime said

"I know you want me" Nathan said

"James Lucas, we were not, Jaime, No, and Nathan we have a guest" Haley said blushing

"It's Alright Mrs. Scott I didn't mind it's actually kind of adorable" Nick said. Haley gave Nick a look. "I mean Haley"

"Why is it adorable?" Jordan asked

"Well it is nice to see people that have been married for so long are still in love" Nick explained

"I see, to me it's a little disgusting, there my parents" Jordan said

"Jordan you do know how you were made? Correct?" Nathan asked

"Ew, Dad yes I know but, were eating" Jordan yelled in disgust

* * *

Later that night after Nick had gone home.  
Jordan heard a knock at her door, she look up, it was her mom. Haley walked in and sat on the edge of Jordan's bed.

"Hey mom" Jordan said

"Hey Jord, would you like to know the rules for the weekend?" Haley asked

"Yes, I would love to" Jordan replied

"First one is Brooke will be calling every 3 hours between 9pm and 1am" Haley explained

"Aright"

"Second one is No Nick after 10 pm" Haley said

"Okay" Jordan said nodding her head

"Third no parties"

"Oh Damn……. Just kidding" Jordan said laughing

"And Last is I'm trusting you Jordan, so I don't want to know that you disobeyed any of them otherwise it is family trips until your 20, got it?" Haley asked

"Oh I got it mom, I promise it will be fine, plus it's not like Jaime and I will burn down the house" Jordan said jokily

Haley glared for a second and then grinned. "You definitely need to work on your sarcasm" Haley said

"I do, and how would you know?" Jordan asked smirking

"In my day, I was the queen" Haley replied

"Key word your day" Jordan answered

Haley had had enough of this, the one thing she remembered Jordan could never beat her in. Haley reached over. Jordan noticed what her mother was doing and gave her a dirty look. And started to move back, as Haley reached to get Jordan, Jordan darted out of Haley's way and ran out of her room laughing head off. Haley followed laughing her head off; Jordan was known to be too fast for her. Nathan notice Jordan run by him laughing her head off and just smirked.

* * *

The weekend.

Jordan had spent a lot of time with Peyton the passed week perfecting her songs, and Jaime and Jake had come in a few times to practise there background stuff. It was coming together great. Next weekend they would be playing a 5 song set, with all the songs written by Jordan. Jaime walked into the living room, he saw Jordan laying on the couch texting.

"Mom and Dad are gone" Jaime said sitting down in the chair

"Finally, I thought they never leave" Jordan said

"I no, so who you texting?" Jaime asked

"Who am I always texting?" Jordan questioned

"I should really not ask the question anymore, is he coming over?" Jaime asked. Jordan smirked

"He is, in a couple of hours. I was actually thinking about going for a walk, want to come with?" Jordan asked

"Nah its okay see you later Jord" Jaime replied

Jordan got up from the couch, and grabbed her ravens windbreaker and headed for the door, as she opened it. Brooke pulled into the driveway.

* * *

"Jordan James Scott, First of all what are you wearing! Second of all I wanted to give you a rock star wardrobe, third of all your in high school its time to change your style into GIRL" Brooke said pulling two trunks of clothes out of her car.

Jordan looked down; she was in sweats and a t-shirt that was from the boy's section. "Aunt Brooke, I like to be comfortable?" Jordan said

Brooke displeased with this reaction "Well excuse me no god daughter of mine will dress like a 12 year boy"

"12? Really oh no" Jordan said sarcastically

"I will not be mock, now come and help me, I have a feeling you will like this clothing" Brooke said motioning Jordan to come help her.

Jordan and Brooke carried the two trunks inside to Jordan's room. Brooke closed the door. "Now, you can thank your mother for the idea for this line I call it J.J Street wear" Brooke told Jordan

"It's named after me?" Jordan asked

"Yes it is, you see your mother inspired me, because of you" Brooke replied. Brooke opened the first trunk, revealing tank tops, t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans. Jordan's jawed dropped. The clothing was all blue, with a few black and Grey and some bright colors. Brooke handed Jordan a pair of blue skinny jeans, and shirt that read, My heart is with a Basketball player, Jordan quickly changed into it, she loved the wardrobe. As Jordan reached for a pair of sneakers, she felt Brooke's hand on her shoulder handing her a pair of heels.

"Are you sure? I am related to my mother" Jordan asked

"Ya, I'm sure" Brooke said

"Thanks Aunt Brooke, you're the best" Jordan said

"Your welcome Jordan, but you should really be thanking your mother" Brooke replied

"I will on Sunday night when she gets home" Jordan told Brooke. They heard a knock at the door; Jaime walked in. "Whoa, Sis you look….." Jaime started to say, then fell speechless. "I guess I can't call you one of the guys anymore"

"No, J. Luke she is officially a girl" Brooke replied

"Well it looks amazing Jordan" Jaime said

Jordan reached for elastic, to pull her hair up.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said

"Never mind" Jordan replied fluffing out her hair so it fell into soft curls on her shoulders. Brooke smiled "Anyways I would love to stay and chill with my god children but I am meeting Julian for dinner, talk to you two later" Brooke said leaving

* * *

"So I look okay?" Jordan asked for the billionth time

"Yes, you look fine, now sh… the games on" Jaime replied

Jordan bit down on her lip; it was a habit of hers. Everyone had said she had gotten it for her mother, but Jordan hated that. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to find Nick.

"Nick" Jordan said jumping up.

"Hey beautiful, and may I say you look prefect, love the shirt, you know I want you?" Nick said opening his arms; of course Jordan went willing into them.

"Thank Brooke, we you have me as your girlfriend" Jordan replied

"Oh, I will" Nick said leaning in to kiss her. As his lips touched her, he felt a slap upside his head. It was Jaime.

"Yo Man, you mind?" Nick asked

"I do, I'm watching the game" Jaime said

"Oh, well we will let you get back to that" Jordan said pulling Nick away from the living room. The two walked into Jordan's room, she closed the door. "Now we can have piece and quiet" Jordan said sitting down on her bed

* * *

A/N: OKAY SO HERE IS CHAPTER 8 I always seem to get stuck in every story I write, but I promise that I will finish this story. It may take a while but I will update as soon as possible schools just so busy, anyways how DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? ANY IDEAS, REMEMBER VOTE ON MY POLL IT'S ON MY PROFILE, BECAUSE I WILL PROBABILITY BE WORKING THAT IN CHAPTER 11 OR 12, NOT SURE YET. I love feedback so review it's appreciated, and for the next chapter, please say a song that you would like to have as one of Jordan's songs, because either the next chapter or one after will have NATHAN AND HALEY'S 20th wedding anniversary and as said within the chapter, she will be performing 5 songs so tell me any ideas in a review. So Review with a song! Or any ideas Also I know its short next chapter will be longer and be the rest of the of the Home alone weekend

Haley Elizabeth James


End file.
